Food processors are used to prepare food items by conducting a processing operation, such as slicing, dicing, grating, or shredding, on the food item. Each processing operation is conducted by a different processing tool, which must be replaced when switching between each processing operation. The processing tool is also switched when different size food items are desired for the same processing operation.